


Story Prompt: Stiles is turned into a Terminator

by mr6volt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic, Story Prompt, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr6volt/pseuds/mr6volt
Summary: This is a Story Prompt for anyone that are looking for ideas!Pseudo Crossover between Teen Wolf and Terminator: Genisys.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 3





	Story Prompt: Stiles is turned into a Terminator

**WRITING PROMPT!**

The idea is for a chunk of nano-tech(phase-matter) to break off of a terminator during a Time Jump in another universe, and pop into existence near Stiles. This could happen before Season 1 of Teen Wolf starts, or soon afterwards. Said nano-tech(phase-matter) infects and transforms Stiles into a T-3000.

-Instead of Stiles being loyal to Skynet and trying to start a Machine War, his consciousness overwrites the base OS. (He has a spark... so magic?) (S.T.I.L.E.S. OS?)

\- He uses his abilities as a T-3000 to help Scott, Derek, etc.

\- His lack of ADHD due to now being an AI in a machine, makes him less annoying, and more palatable to Derek? Which leads to them developing a relationship.

\- Stiles could have a similar fighting style to the REV-9 from Dark Fate?

\- Since the antagonists will think Stiles is something supernatural... there could be hilarious failures when they try to attack, kill, capture Stiles.

\- Take full advantage of Terminator infiltrator tactics... imitating hunters to frame them, kill them, etc.

\- Would there be a fall out between Scott and Stiles, due to Stiles having no issue with killing enemies? You decide!

\- Something to consider if/when writing for Season 3... Magic will pretty much not work on Stiles. And a fight between Stiles and the Alpha Pack would be... interesting. :D

I look forward to seeing what someone does with this!

Good luck!


End file.
